1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to apparatus for selectively blocking light, moisture, glare and/or sunlight in a person's vision field, on a person's face and/or on a person's eyes.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of sunshades, headgear, headbands, hats, eyeshades, visors, and caps.
There has long been a need for apparatus that effectively partially blocks part of a person's field of vision. There has long been a need for an apparatus to block light, etc. on a person's eyes.